Heretofore for purposes of accuracy, it has been necessary to construct co-ordinate measuring machines using heavyweight material such as granite, i.e. material which remains as stable as possible with variations in temperature, by virtue of high thermal inertia, low thermal conductivity and low expansion coefficient. It has not been practical to use lightweight base structures with low thermal inertias where thermal expansion of the material could lead to distortion and loss of accuracy.